Sharona De Vil Rhodes
is Rival to the Thūrwolf family and the old Rival to Eliskuya Michael Thūrwolf and a late old friend to Renton Michael Thūrwolf I Personality as a child Sharona was extremely spoiled, mean, selfish, jealous,extremely nasty even yet a killing machine, especially before born like a little girl. however She is a test subject of her mother. she had short bad violent temper tantrums when she wants something badly, in which is about when her grandfather will give her something to keep her calm down or even a bookcase full of books to keep her remain calm. When denied of what she wants, she becomes emotionally distressed however as soon she later become a young adult. she was improved as a power hungry, greedy, and even yet sill spoiled (called by mother). however when She wants her way or not to do as she wants and well always use her back up plans for fail-safe. however but not to soon She seems has a long hatred grudge around to Eliskuya Michael and Santi Sanchez. and she always calls herself a "nice person" but in reality she is a big nasty evil person, even yet she also calls weak shamans "Pawns" like if she was playing a game of chess with her weak foes Character Relationships *The Childhood Friend to Renton Michael Thūrwolf I *Killed Santi Sanchez's grandfather at an young age with her grandfather for collecting combat data for her mother *Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf. Eliskuya swears to avenge his mother, her status remains unknown, as Sharona calls it officially in a rude way, "dead". *Infected with a deadly parasite inside Lilly Michelle to keep an eye on her. to humiliate Lilly's twin brother as well Appearance as Sharona had semi-long blond hair with brown eyes, but when she gets angry they will turn cat-like Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip wears a dark blue long skirt with a short black top with white lining along with black high heels. Abilities and Powers Shamanic Techniques Other Skills Throughout the years, Sharona has lost several limbs in shaman fights at a young age. due to the fact That loss does seem to cause her a little pain however, and a white like goo substance is shown flowing from the wounds along with her blood cells. It was later shown that she is able to reform her limbs painfully through an unknown painful method, Overall, due to being Infected with white blood, Sharona has managed to extend her lifespam some believed by others that she may have becoming a semi-immortal Miscellaneous Skills Shape-Shifting: Calling herself the "Shape-Shifting mistress of evil" Sharona can change into virtually any form she desires, from a golden giant Chinese dragon, to a deadly scorpion and to a small harmless little girl. She can also change her size, liquefy herself and expand her body. Sharona's consciousness can exist even in a part of herself. She typically changes into most dangerous forms that are threatening to fit certain situations Weapon :See More: Sharona's Sword History Early Past and Early Childhood Little is known about Sharona De Vil Rhodes' past, she born on January 4 and she was born as an spoiled brat. so-called by her genetic clone mother Stefania De Vil Rhodes. doing her younger days, its unknown how she meet Renton doing her childhood.soon after words Sharona would meet Renton offend times. however She wold later grown up in the Household, when she was only six years old when her birthday passed. She would spend countless hours,mouths and years reading books at the grand library and researching at the labs, in preparation of taking over the leadership, of her family from with the help of her grandfather Meeting with Santi Sanchez Meeting with Ellie Coming to Japan Shaman Fight at Barrel Volcano mouths later. after she beaten Lilly's twin brother to death and nearly killing him. but she later tried to pushed him off a cliff of a volcano at barrel volcano. she soon later relies what she has done. and makes an cowardly escape in which she was later to infected Lilly with a deadly parasite, she though to herself if the parasite is going kill the twin sister sooner or later. however she left Barrel volcano.along with a brainwashed Ellie, but unknown to her. Lilly's twin bother somehow survived. its unknown how she knew this before she left at barrel volcano with Ellie, Lilly and Millie along Timeskip Retrun of the twin "Death" Return Character Trivia *she can be heard humming "I'm evil and you're jealous of me" with an evil look on her face References Site Navigation Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Rivals Category:Shaman